Em See
Em See is a character appearing in Madeline and the Magic Carpet. It is a sentient rug who can communicate with others. Personality Em See and Jeanette are best friends, and he has devoted his life to her well being. When she gets trapped in the lamp, Em See goes out of his way to find a way that she can get out. Appearance Em See is a purple rug. He has a "face" on his bottom side, which is hidden when he masquerades as a normal rug. His facial features include two beady eyes (characteristic of Madeline's species), a moustache, and a mouth that is usually hidden under the moustache. Role in Madeline and the Magic Carpet Em See is Jeanette's protector. They wind up in Pepito's attic when she gets trapped in a lamp and they find their way to Madeline's world. At night, he sneaks into her convent while she and the other girls are sleeping and asks her for her help. She accepts the offer and Em See explains his situation: Jeanette was trapped in a magic lamp, and only a true friend can free her. Madeline and Em See then ask for Pepito's help, but Pepito at first declines the offer due to his anger of the lamp's uselessness, until Em See reveals himself to be a sentient rug and the platform Madeline was standing on when she and Pepito were talking. The trio are about to start on their adventure when Panchito, glad he can do something without his brothers annoying him, joins in. Pepito at first wants Panchito to be carried back to the Spanish Ambassador's house, but Madeline states that Jeanette's welfare is more important. They find the garbage truck, believing that it may contain the lamp. The driver, startled because he saw a "carpet without wings" (actually Em See himself) stops the garbage truck. He reveals that he took the lamp out of the trash in his truck due to his love of the lamp, but then confesses that it is at a coffee shop by the Seine River. Madeline, Pepito, and Em See head there, but the lady running the place reveals to have given the lamp to her brother. She explains that her brother is a sailor and travels around in his ship, the Le Poisson, and that it leaves soon. The kids head out to go to pier 345, where the ship is, but Panchito had failed in his attempt to stay awake, so Em See carries him back to bed, cutting off their route. At first, Madeline and Pepito believe Panchito to still be a Mean Nasty Horrible Hat until Em See explains what happened. Madeline reveals Jeanette's lamp to be on the Le Poisson, which is in Pier 345. The trio heads over there to retrieve the lamp. The Le Poisson's captain tells Madeline and Pepito to leave since passengers are not welcome on his ship, until the kids tell him that Jeanette is trapped in the lamp and she can only be freed by a true friend. The captain reveals that his use for the lamp is as a teapot. Em See uses his magic as Madeline chants, "Abracadabra, alikazili. You may come out now, littlest genie," freeing Jeanette. She gives the captain a teapot to share her happiness. At the end, the kids go back to Madeline's convent (dropping Pepito off at his house en route), and Em See and Jeanette give Madeline the magic lamp as a memento and head back to their own realm. Trivia *Em See earned his name from a pun on 'M'agic 'C'arpet. **Em See himself also suggested that Madeline uses the name to refer to him. Category:Male Characters